


Mac + Car

by AloneShadow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Car Accident, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Friendship, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Short One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Mac always put the mission first- even before his own safety.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Mac + Car

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot because we love to see our boy in dangerous situations lol But, man, I'm rusty on the action scenes.
> 
> Kudos to grettiwrites for suggesting the idea.

_“This is stupid- even for us!”_

Mac heard Jack screaming that multiple times, but simply decided to ignore him. It was a very improvised and very dangerous idea, but the only proof that would have allowed them to arrest a murderer was in the vehicle in front of them, so... 

"I can shot at the-" Jack tried to say, just when the pickup they were chasing hit them, pushing their car against the wall on the left. "OK, NEVERMIND!" 

"Send him off the road!" Mac told him, holding onto the seat. 

"If he falls down the cliff-!" 

"He's going to escape anyway if he reaches the bridge!" 

"FINE!" Jack roared getting more speed, and, once close enough, turned the steering wheel to the right, hitting the back of the pickup hard enough to make it drift and roll on itself on the road, screeching on the pavement. Jack hit the brake pedal, stopping the car. “Ok... Are you- Mac, wait!” he called watching the other already running outside.

Mac knew there was no time to waste: Riley and Bozer were keeping the killer busy, risking their own lives... He wanted to go help them, but they _needed_ that pen drive, or two families would have been forced to live under police protection for who knows how long… 

Mac focused on the pickup, now standing on its side, way too close to the edge of the cliff. As he forced the driver’s door open, he angrily grabbed the wounded man laying inside, dragging him out and leaving him on the road while he moved back inside the car. 

“Mac, that thing doesn't look very stable!” Jack yelled running towards him. 

“We need that pen drive! If we lose it-“ 

“Watch out!” 

Mac turned around, diving on the backseats as the man he just saved shot at him. He then saw Jack grabbing the enemy and start fighting, so he focused on finding the pen drive again. 

“And stay down!” Jack roared knocking the man out after the third punch. Panting, he turned to the car, “Mac-!” 

“Found it!” Mac announced grabbing the little device from below the seat. 

“Cool, now can we-“ Jack caught the pen drive Mac threw at him from the backseats, but then turned around as they both heard more cars approaching. “Let me guess: they’re not here to help us?” 

“They're not slowing down...” 

“Get out of the car!” 

“No time- Jack, move!” Mac yelled at him, and then everything just happened too fast: Jack started shooting at the black car coming straight at them; Mac knew what his friend was trying to do, but, when the car's trajectory didn't change, all he could do was sat on the backseat and lock the safety belt; as that clicked in place, he heard one last gunshot before the car hit the pickup- not completely, meaning Jack managed to hit a tire, but enough to make it spin violently, still on its side. Mac’s body jerked and he shut his eyes, his neck hurting.

For a long moment, the world was a mess of colors and crashing sounds; Mac held onto the belt pressing painfully over his chest while the car kept spinning; then, he felt the ground incline and the car rolling on itself once, and once again before crashing against something, coming to a harsh halt.

Mac jerked forward one last time before everything stopped. Somehow, he found himself sitting in the same position, holding the safety belt with both hands, the car standing on one side. He moved his head a bit and groaned at the pain coming from his neck; looking up, on the right, he could see the door was gone, and the sky outside. 

Blinking to clear his vision, Mac leaned forward, instantly gasping in pain and grabbing his side, now aware of a few bruised ribs. He had no idea how much time he had before the car exploding, and he didn't want to stay there and test it on himself, so he prepared for the pain and unlocked the belt, falling against the left door; it took him all his strength to not scream, and, grabbing the seatbelts, he managed to slowly climb up and move out of the car from the other side. 

He saw the river running at the bottom of the hill, and shivered, wondering how deep it was. Focusing on a more important task, he carefully started descending from the side of the car, but his movements were stiff, and he lost his balance, falling on his back with a gasp of pain, rolling a few times on the grass before stopping. 

Laying on his stomach, he looked up: he saw the little tree that has been keeping the pickup on its side finally breaking, letting the car fall down on its tires and glide horizontally down the hill. Unable to do anything else, Mac pressed himself on the ground and let the car slowly slide over himself. He knew there was enough space for a person to lay underneath it, and the angle was right to not be crashed from the tires- of course, Mac was rarely that lucky. 

As he was lying on this stomach under the car, Mac heard the very well-known sound of something metallic ready to break, and, looking aside, he realized it was the car’s rear axle, damaged by the accident.

Mac knew what was going to happen, but he thought he had more time- a few more seconds, that’s all he needed to crawl forward, to safety, but then the axle broke, the back tire snapping out of place, and the right corner of the pickup dropped on Mac’s left leg, making him scream in pain. 

He knew he needed to do something, and fast, but that _hurt_ , and his already injured chest pressed against the ground was making it difficult for him to breathe… To make it worse, the car kept sliding down the hill, slower now, dragging him along, and Mac screamed again because he was stuck, with his leg painfully scratching against the ground, and there was a river down there, and if he couldn’t move- 

“-got it! Hold on, I got it!” Jack’s voice suddenly reached him. 

Mac looked up, seeing one of Jack’s feet hanging out of the front seat of the car- and then the car seemed to stop. Panting, Mac kept grasping the ground, casually noticing Jack had straightened the tires in a last attempt to stop the car. 

“Hey- hey, Mac? Mac!” 

Opening his eyes, he found Jack kneeling in front of him, peeking down the car, stretching a hand towards him. “Jack-” 

“Grab my hand, I’ll get you out!” 

“I can't. My- my leg…” Mac tried to keep his voice even, but the pain was making it tremble. 

Jack looked past him, then nodded nervously, “Ok, give me a second. I’m right here. I'll get you out, don't worry.” 

Mac dropped his head down, forehead resting on the humid grass, refusing to move: he could feel the metal pressing just below his knee, and if he couldn't tell how long his leg would have lasted before breaking, he knew any movement would have made him scream. 

“Alright, I think I can… Mac?” Jack called running back in front of him. His heart hurt watching his friend in so much pain. “Don't faint on me now, alright? Listen, I think I can lift that side enough to get you free, but you'll have to crawl out. I can’t be on both sides at the same time... Think you can do it?” 

Mac wasn’t sure about that but nodded because that was probably what Jack was expecting from him. 

“You sure?” his friend asked again. 

“Yeah… I can do it.” 

Jack kept staring at him a while longer. “Alright. I’ll keep it up as long as I can.” He said before running to the other side. 

Mac took short, deep breaths because that was all he could do at that moment. He could have try disassemble the bottom of the car to get free, but he was already smelling gas around, and an explosion was the last thing they needed at the moment. 

“Get ready!” Jack yelled grasping the other side of the car, where the tire was now hanging horizontally, attached to the car just by some miracle, and then pulled as strong as he could. 

Mac didn’t feel anything at first, then the pressure lessened and he cried out again, a new wave of pain rushing all over from his leg. _Move- need to move!_ He thought and tried doing just that, but his ribs were hurting even more now and he gasped in pain, stopping. 

“Mac- you out?!” Jack panted. 

He tried to move again, despite the pain, but something was holding him back- a pocket of his jacket, he realized, got caught under the car's engine. “I'm stuck-!” he gasped as a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out. A second later he was into Jack’s arms, falling onto each other on the ground. 

Mac turned around, both of them watching the car giving up and rolling down, crashing into the river. 

“Well, that was way too close,” Jack panted. 

“Ow- Jack…” Mac groaned as his friend’s arms were holding him too tightly. 

"Sorry- you ok? How’s your leg?” He asked letting him sit on the grass. 

Mac was a bit scared to look, but his leg was still there, all in one piece. As Jack moved to check, he saw there was _only_ a deep-red bruise that would have turned purple and hurt like hell for at least a week. 

Jack turned to him, sighing in relief, “I think you’ll live.” 

Mac nodded. “I thought... I thought you said you couldn’t be on both sides at the same time?” 

“I can't. I tried fixing that broken tire- to use it as leverage.” Jack grinned, “It gave us some time to get you out. And, sorry about that,” he added gesturing at his ripped jacket.

“Good thinking… Wait- what about those men?” Mac tried to stand, but gasped in pain and would have fallen if Jack didn’t catch him in time. 

“I took care of them, relax,” Jack said helping him sitting back down. “Everything's fine. We got the pen drive, and Riley and Bozer managed to get that psycho locked in a pool.” He continued, getting a frown from his friend, “Yeah, don’t ask me how they do that because I have no idea.” 

“I’m sure Bozer can’t wait to tell us...” 

“For sure, but, hey, we’ll also have to explain why you look like you just got out of the Temple of Doom.” 

Mac looked down at himself, covered in dirt and grass, and smiled a bit, keeping an arm over his pained side. “So I’m Indiana Jones now?” 

“Well, I’m McClane, and you-“ Jack gasped, “Man, can you imagine a Die Hard- Indiana Jones crossover?” 

Mac couldn’t, but Jack had plenty of ideas to share already, and, for once, he didn’t complain about it.


End file.
